


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Fairygirl34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Could end up as Harry/Oc too, End game is tomarry though, Established Realtionships, M/M, Politician! Tom Riddle, Tom favors Pureblood agendas, Tom is also a secret Dark Lord, Tom went to Hogwarts with Harry and Co, at least that's what I planned, break-ups, maybe i'll have a poll for everyone to vote what they want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: Harry slowly packed his trunk, knowing that it would've been faster to use magic, but somewhere deep down he still hoped that his and Tom's relationship could've still worked out.However, Harry knew a lost cause when he saw one.It would be for the best if he left.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr, fairygirl34-vvarela.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Harry slowly packed his clothes into his trunk. It would have been easier and faster to use magic, and even though he had determined to go through with his decision, somewhere deep down he hoped that everything would work out in the end.

Was it wrong to hope? He didn’t think so.

Harry was no quitter, but even he could see that leaving was the best option for both him and Tom.

They were no longer close like they used to be.

When he finally and reluctantly finished packing, Harry cast a quick tempus to see that it was almost time for Tom to come home from work at the Ministry. As much as Harry wanted to see Tom one last time in their - _Tom’s_ \- home, he knew it would be for the best to leave now.

Harry shrunk his trunk and other bags and placed them into his pockets then gave one last bittersweet gaze to the bedroom they had shared. 

Harry contemplated when their relationship had gone south.

Maybe they had been doomed from the start. He and Tom had always had different opinions on all sorts of matters. And lately, Tom had been hanging out with those stuffy Purebloods like Malfoy almost every night and not coming home until late in the night or early morning. Sometimes leaving for a few days at a time.

And recently, Harry suspected that Tom was sleeping with someone else. There were little clues that gave away unfaithfulness and Harry would have confronted Tom about it…. but something kept him from opening his mouth. He didn’t want to know the truth, even though he knew he should.

It broke his heart to know that the one he loved no longer loved him back.

But harry couldn’t hold Tom back from his goals.

Harry gazed down at the Gaunt Ring that Tom had given him the day he had proposed. They had been happily engaged for a year before Tom’s ambitions and goals took priority.

He gave it a light kiss before sliding it off his ring finger and placing it on the small dresser on Tom’s side. He didn’t bother leaving a note, he doubted Tom would even care at all.

Leaving the Manor he and Tom had lived in for quite some time was hard. He practically had to force himself to continue out the front door and outside the wards to apparate.

Giving into his impulse, Harry took in all the features of the Manor as he steeled himself.

With a crack, he was gone.  


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Marvolo Riddle had it all.

From orphan to wealthy politician, Tom prided himself to be nearly perfect. He was handsome (even if he was the spitting image of his worthless and filthy Muggle Father), wealthy, powerful and intelligent. Everything he had strived to be ever since he was a small child.

Even the votes for him to be Minister were in his favor!

But as he sat near the exuberant fireplace, with the flames providing the only light within the darkened parlor room, Tom could not help but feel like everything was.... _worthless._

_And Lonely._

That was something he would've _never_ thought.

Tom gazed absentmindedly into the red flames, perhaps unconsciously hoping it may give him some hints on Harry’s whereabouts. It had been nine months since he last saw his ex-lover, almost a year. It was almost as if Harry had vanished into thin air. Tom had sent people discreetly to check all over the British Isles in both the Muggle and Wizarding World in hopes of finding a single clue.

Unfortunately, no such luck. 

Even Harry's bloody friends Granger and Weasley would not and could not tell him where Harry had gone. At first, he thought Harry was hiding under the Fidelius Charm but it seemed that his friends had sworn an Unbreakable Vow to never divulge his whereabouts. Those two were fiercely lowly to Harry. He would've broken into their minds, but they never looked him in the eyes.

He had even tried summoning Harry's house elf Kreacher, but the creature never answered his call. 

Tom clutched the glass of firewhiskey tightly, turning his knuckles white. The fire crackled loudly inside the dark and quiet room and somehow the fond memories of Tom and Harry's time together played out within the flames. Perhaps it was all the alcohol he had been consuming since dinner that was making him hallucinate.

Tom continued to drink and brood.

When had things gone wrong for them? Perhaps they had been doomed from the start.

At Hogwarts, they had had _passion_ and conversation was never dull between them, full of wit and banter, heated discussions and a few lover's quarrel but it had been _exhilarating._ It made Tom feel like he was on top of the world when Harry was by his side. 

They had vowed to always be together.

 _How Naïve,_ Tom thought bitterly, taking another large gulp of his drink. 

Then they graduated. They both went straight into the Ministry, Tom into politics and Harry the Auror Corps. But as their schedules got more hectic, their time spent time together became less and less. Tom was - is - ambitious. He had plans that were finally coming into fruition, things that needed his time and energy.

Then spending time with Harry became a chore.

Fights between them occurred more often than not and more then once, Tom had to restrain himself from cursing Harry until he begged for mercy. 

In broad daylight, he was Tom Riddle, a half-blood politician that supported Pureblood traditions and thought that Muggle-Borns needed to adapt to their culture or be banned from the Wizarding World forever. And in the shadows, he was Lord Voldemort, a Dark Lord who dealt in shady business and murders to rid of his opposition in the political arena.

It was time consuming and a precarious balance to keep his two personas separate from all but a chosen few.

And Harry had not been one of them.

Tom finished his drink and left the dark parlor room with its dying embers to head towards their - _his_ \- bedroom. The room seemed to be have expanded greatly without Harry. Not even his affair could make it better. 

When he had finally come home, after three days of doing other important things for the Ministry and his second persona, Tom had found the Gaunt Ring sitting all alone on his bed side dresser. Not believing what he was seeing, he checked the closet and bathroom to see if all of Harry’s things were gone.

He had stared at the empty closet for a few minutes, not believing what he was seeing.

But as the image did not change, it became clear to see that Harry had voluntarily left.

At first he thought, good riddance. Harry was just holding him back from his goals.

The first few months were great. He didn’t have to worry about Harry’s nagging about his policies, his associates or why he was never home.

During one of their most recent and severe fights, Tom had said, _‘Because_ _I_ _don’t want to see you anymore! You’re just an annoyance!'_

He had meant those harsh words.

Then the emptiness began to slowly creep up on him. He had tried to abolish It by working later, sleeping with his new lover and a few other conquests, but he only grew more frustrated the longer it stayed and grew.

On days he was home, the Manor felt much too large and empty without Harry. Often he thought he would heard his former lover’s voice or laugh within the halls until he realized it was just his imagination.

And now Harry was gone from his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments, kudos, etc. Constructive criticism is also welcome. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely feedback! I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Month After Leaving Tom** _

Harry gazed somberly into his tea, a slight twitch of his lips barely to be seen, thinking it ironic that he was trying to see something in his drink. He didn't care for Divination, but this was just a bit pathetic. Sure, he left Tom willingly, but it still hurt to know that the other didn't even love him anymore. Perhaps way deep down in a secret part of his heart and soul, Harry thought Tom would come looking for him, desperate to make things right.

Harry didn't know why he was deluding himself.

He just needed to move on.

 _But it was just so difficult._     

Kreacher popped into the kitchen and gave a slight bow. "Master has guests. It is Weezy and mud- Muggleborn friends."

Harry smiled and thanked the Kreacher. At least the bitter house elf was trying not to spew curses about his friends being blood traitors and Mudbloods. It was a work in progress, but Harry would take what he could get at this point. Unfortunately, he was still looking for a way to permanently silence Walburga's portrait, but no such luck.

Seeing his friends standing in the entrance and removing their coats, Harry felt immensely grateful that they had insisted on visiting him. He was never one for spilling his feelings, especially since it was ingrained that his feelings and wants didn't matter when he was growing up, however, it was really nice to know that he had his two best friends in his times of need.

"Ron! Hermione! I'm glad you could make it." Harry said genuinely, positive they noticed the bags and red puffy eyes from crying and lack of sleep.

Hermione smiled softly. "Oh Harry. We'll always be here for you."

"Yeah Mate."

The trio moved to the kitchen were Harry prepared more tea. He missed the looks traded between Hermione and Ron. As soon as Harry sat an gave his friends their cups, Hermione gently grabbed his hands.

"How are you doing Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry sighed. "As well as one can be after a break-up."

Ron and Hermione shared another glance before turning their attention back to their distressed friend. They patiently waited for Harry to get his bearings and tell them the whole story. It took a few moments but eventually they knew the story and reason for Harry's sudden reclusive habits. It didn't help that Harry had to stop to keep himself from crying or breaking down in the middle of explaining. 

"That bloody bastard!! I should give him a piece of my mind!" Ron snarled.

How dare Tom Bloody Riddle treat Harry as if he was just something insignificant. He'd go over to the ministry right now to duel the slimy git, even if he knew both Harry and Hermione would forbid him from going. 

"Just leave it Ron." Harry pleaded. "I don't want to see you get hurt or arrested for attacking him." 

Ron huffed but conceded for the moment. "I'd show him. Treating you like that. S'not right. Bastard deserves to be taken down a peg. Or five."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said.

"What do you plan to do now Harry?" Hermione asked, after a brief moment.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, messing it even more. "Honestly, I don't think I could handle seeing him at the Ministry. I was actually planning on resigning from the Auror Corps and leaving England." 

"Where would you go?" she asked. "Perhaps Bill and Fleur could help you settle in France."

Harry could see the worry and calculations running inside her brown eyes.

"Apparently the Blacks have a few family houses on the Continent and I decided on a townhouse in Berlin. It was apparently part of a dowry for one of the members who married into the family a few generations ago. And maybe after I settle, I'll work at the Magical German government or something." Harry said. "I feel France is too close to England and America would be the next option someone would look for me. I figured Germany wasn't too far, but enough that I could live in relative peace." 

"Do you think he would go and look for you?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Harry sighed. "Honestly, I don't think so. Some part of me wants him to find me and say that everything was just a huge misunderstanding, but I know Tom. I just need to get away."

Ron smiled sympathetically. "Course Harry. Whatever you need, Hermione and I will be here for you."

Hermione nodded, "That's right Harry."

The trio sat in quiet contemplative silence before it was broken by Hermione.

"Well then, there will be a few things that we'll have to do before you leave so as not to leave anything unattended." Hermione began, already listing off all the things that they should start on.

Harry smiled at his two best friends glad that they would be there for him.

* * *

**Two Months After Leaving Tom**

Harry placed a few more pictures upon the fireplace mantle in his new home. It was cleaner and brighter compared to Grimmuald Place, something that Harry really liked because the dark atmosphere of the Ancestral Home was beginning to weigh him down. Surprisingly, there was a house-elf who lived and kept the place in mint condition until a member of the family came to visit.

The poor little thing had been crying tears of joy to see him and even more shocked when he was extremely polite. Harry was glad he didn't have to have Kreacher constantly pop from one place to another, as he didn't want to burden the old house-elf. The female House-elf, Alda, was quite motherly and happy to have a master to serve again. 

"Would Master Harry bees wanting lunch?" Alda asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes, please. Something light would be nice."

The house-elf eagerly nodded her head, eyes misting at her kind master, before popping away.

Harry shook his head in amusement. He didn't think he would ever get used the little creatures over enthusiastic "worshipping" of him because he treated them with respect that they deserve.

He was still trying to get both Kreacher and Alda to just call him Harry, but they were stubborn and flat out refused, saying that it wasn't proper. At least he got them to call him 'Master Harry'. Baby steps, baby steps, he often had to tell himself.

Giving one last critical look at the living room, Harry smiled in satisfaction.  

Overall, Harry was quite pleased with his new home. Perhaps he would stay here in Germany permanently.

* * *

  **Three Months After Leaving Tom**

The Magical Parliament of Germany was completely different compared to England's Ministry of Magic. For one, everything was organized and done efficiently compared to England. Harry thought that Hermione would have loved to come visit, if only to know how they organized, handled cases and other matters.

Harry was a little nervous. He basically knew all wizards took OWLS and NEWTs - at least some variation of them - in other countries but he hoped he had enough to qualify for a job here. From what he knew, occasionally listening to Hermione's tirades about the Ministry's backward workings, other countries were a bit stricter on who they allowed into which departments, as they wanted the best of the best.

Sure he managed O's in DADA on his O.W.L.S and N.E.W.Ts, but that didn't mean that he would qualify for the German Auror Corps.  

In fact, from what he heard, their training and application process was so intense that even fewer made it through than in England. It didn't help that he was a foreigner and the Germans would be extra suspicious of him - probably even make his application even tougher.

Okay, he just needed to take a deep breath and try to be as calm and professional during his interview.

The worst they could say was 'No'.

If they refused - well, he would cross that bridge when he got there.

"Harry Potter" A woman he assumed to be some sort of secretary called.

Harry took a deep breath as he followed the woman towards another office where he assumed was the Head Auror's. He could do this. Just keep calm and breath.

"Mr. Dietrich will see you now."

Harry nodded and watched as she knocked twice. Opening the door when a stern "Enter" sounded through the door, Harry took care to not appear nervous.

"Mr. Potter is here for his appointment, sir." The witch said before leaving the two of them alone.

The man was broad and stern, blue eyes frozen as glaciers, no doubt picking upon any perceived weaknesses - as trained Aurors tend to do. His hair was mostly gray but it was clear to see that there was still some blond in it as well. The Head Auror gestured to the seat in front of his desk and Harry carefully never removed his eye contact as he sat down.

"Mr. Potter, I'll cut straight to the point. Your tests scores were above average but nothing too spectacular." Mr. Dietrich said with faint accent. "Though, your progress and skills in the British Auror Corps were quite amazing." 

So he was just insult and complimented within the same sentence. That had to be good right?

"Thank you sir."

"However, I cannot permit you to work for the Auror Corps here in Germany."

Harry slumped slightly but he did his best to not seem too disappointed. Guess it was too much to hope for.

"I understand. Thank you for taking the time to see me, sir."

"Now, Now. I am not saying that you can never work for the Aurors. It just here in Germany we take our jobs seriously and we demand efficiency and perfection. Because you are a foreigner, we don't know your. skills beside what these papers tell us." Mr. Dietrich smiled slightly. "However, I am willing to give you a trial run. A year paid as a freelance bodyguard for one of our politicians who is running for Chancellor. I will say no more until you choose whether to accept or not."

Harry briefly thought it over. A freelance bodyguard wasn't a bad start and he would be getting paid for it. And it would be a great opportunity for him show the Head Auror what he was capable of.

"I accept."

Mr. Dietrich smiled. "Excellent. You will start in two days, I will need to get the necessary paperwork ready and to let your new client know. I look forward to see how you do Mr. Potter."

"Thank you sir." Harry said, giving a firm handshake to his new employer.

Harry couldn't wait to write a letter to Ron and Hermione about his new job. Now he can really start to move on with the new chapter of his life. Just himself and no more consuming thoughts of _Him._

Harry smiled widely, a light bounce in step as he headed back home. Moving to Germany was a good decision.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. Constructive criticism is also welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you forgot what happened, I would go back to the previous chapter just as a refresher if need be. I hope you enjoy!

_**Three** **Months After Leaving Tom,** _

_**Two days later** _

Harry was nervous, though he desperately tried not to show it. He sat inside the Head Auror's office as he waited for the older man and his new client. Although trying to keep his hands from running through his hair or brushing invisible wrinkles away from his robes, was harder than he thought it would be. He willed himself to take deep and calming breaths, otherwise, he would be a wreck when the two came in.

And that would ruin his first impression.

He could do this.

If he could survive through all the trials Life and Fate had thrown at him, then this should be a walk in the park.  

He wanted to make a really good and lasting impression on both his new client and the Head Auror. Harry knew that this was going to be a long and possibly difficult job. He wanted to show he was confident in his skills but not overly cocky or arrogant to think he was infallible. He needed to be professional. Perfect almost, if he wanted to prove himself.

After all, he was essentially a stranger in a new country. 

It would be a difficult task but as long as they could see how hard he worked, Harry knew he had a small chance to become an Auror. Mr. Dietrich seemed to be a fair strict man, who wanted to test a wizards' ability. Or so he heard from the Head Auror's secretary as she lead him to wait in the office.   

Harry knew he had flaws, but he knew he was really going to have to keep his temper in check. Especially, if the politician was Blood Purist like many back in England. Now if that was the case, Harry just hoped his client had the decency to not make any scathing or degrading comments about his half-blood status. If they could be civil to each other that would be the best. Blood purity would have to be a topic that needed a little more research as Harry was ignorant on the stances here in Germany. 

They didn't have to be friends but at least be amicable to each other.

Harry sighed. 

Suddenly, the office door opened. Harry immediately stood up from his seat.

Mr. Dietrich and another man - older then Harry but definitely younger than the Head Auror - walked into Harry's line of sight.

"Mr. Potter, this is your client Heinrich von Degurechaff. As a candidate for Chancellor, his safety is the upmost importance."  The Head Auror said.

"Hello, sir." Harry said, a smile upon his face and holding his hand for the other man to take.

Mr. Degurechaff was a striking man, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and strong features and looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. Harry was kind of surprised at how handsome and relatively young his client would be, though that wouldn't deter him to be at his most professional.  

The other man's grip was firm, a charming smile upon his face. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Potter. I look forward to working with you."

"Excellent," Mr. Dietrich said. "Now I will let you two get to know each other as I have some paperwork to do. I hope to see you prove yourself Mr. Potter. Good day, Mr. Degurechaff."

With that, Harry and his new client left the Head Auror's office.

"Let's head to my office." Mr. Degurechaff said. "It'll be much more comfortable in there than standing here in the hallway."

Harry nodded and followed the other down a few hallways until they reach another door that Mr. Degurechaff opened and ushered Harry inside.

Harry sat on the couch as it was offered to him and looked around the office. It was neat and tidy, though there was a bookcase filled with shelves of books and a few knick knacks.

"So I here you used to be in the Auror Corps back in England? How are you liking Germany so far?"

Harry smiled. "Oh, it's actually really nice. Haven't really explored Berlin too much as I wanted to find a job, but sometimes I have to remind myself that I'm no longer in England. I'm quite glad that I moved out here. It's a fresh new start for me."

Mr. Degurechaff nodded, pleased. "There are many things to do in Berlin. Perhaps when we are not so busy, I can give you a tour of it's attractions?"

"That sounds lovely."

"I look forward to our time together and to see your skills."

Harry was eager to prove himself and he knew he would succeed. He just had to.        

* * *

_**Four months after leaving Tom** _

Harry grinned behind his book as he watched from the office sofa as his client of two months subtly grimace at all the paperwork that had littered his desk. As a candidate for Chancellor (and with elections only a few days away) the man was constantly swamped with work. He had cursed and grumbled in German, but dutifully went to work, though would forever deny that he had done something so plebian. In front of another person no less! 

Harry really liked his client Heinrich von Degurechaff. They got on amicably well. After the first day they had conversations to learn about each other a little by little, mostly general things like favorite food or color. After the first few weeks, they had dropped formalities and called each other by their first names - at least in private, though there was still a formality between them. 

However, they were still professional in public.

Heinrich was also a very secret die hard Quidditch fan. A Team Bulgaria fan.

But he would never be caught dead even muttering those words, which Harry thought was funny and slightly cute.

However, Heinrich was no slouch when it came to knowledge. The man was just as much of a bookworm as Hermione, possibly even more. He seemed to thrive on sharing his knowledge with others, especially Harry. They were always having interesting conversations that ranged from the Transfiguration to how reliable Divination really was, even to why some traditions needed to be kept or discarded within the Wizarding World. It helped that Heinrich wasn't a blood purist, even though he was a Pureblood himself.

Sure he was a traditionalist to a degree but he also believed in progress for the Wizarding World.

It seemed that his ideals appealed to many wizards and witches as well, if his current lead for Chancellor was any indication.

Harry was positive that Heinrich was a shoe in for the position. With meeting politicians, workers and the average witch and wizard, there was hardly a dull moment for them. Not that Harry minded, he actually liked to be kept busy.

Harry's grin slightly dimmed as he gazed back at his book.

In some ways, Heinrich was similar to _Him._

Harry knew that thinking about his ex-lover would just make him a bit nostalgic. Sure the pain and betrayal had dimmed down quite a bit to almost nothing, however, there were still some moments when his heart would twinge in sadness just thinking about Tom, but Harry liked to think he was beginning to move on. He no longer cried over Tom or whenever something reminded Harry of him. And the feeling of disappointment had finally disappeared when he never got any sign of letters or when Hermione and Ron would mention how Tom had not seem affected by Harry's disappearance.

By now, Harry knew that Tom had officially moved on long before Harry had left and honestly, now that he lived in Germany, Harry could see how being with Tom had not been worth it.

Nevertheless, Heinrich and Tom were completely different people and Harry had no regrets for his decisions. What's done was done.

Harry felt more connected with Heinrich than he ever did with Tom. They had similar interests and companionship was easy between them. Not like with Tom who was always so busy and practically married to his work and always seemed so unapproachable even to Harry and who hadn't cared much for Harry's interests. Not even trying to pretend for Harry's sake.

Harry really felt like an equal when he was with Heinrich.

"Harry?"

Harry glanced up at the other man, who had a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright? You were starting to brood."

Harry shook his head, clearing the unnecessary thoughts. The past was over, his future was now.

"It's nothing. Just thinking of old troubles back in England that are no longer my concern." Harry smiled softly. "Sometimes they just enter into my mind when I day dream."

"If you say so." Heinrich said before he went back to work. 

Yeah, Harry had no regrets.

This was his life now.

* * *

  **Five** **Months After Leaving Tom**

Harry knocked on the office door before, entering. He smiled as Heinrich looked up from his documents. Piles and piles of paperwork sat neatly on one side of the desk, while the finished documents were only a small stack which seemed to never get any bigger.

"I've brought the coffee you wanted, Heinrich. Even some finger sandwiches for you too. Can't have the Chancellor starving." Harry said, carrying said tray with the items mentioned.

Heinrich sighed, running his hand through his dark hair, messing it up from its combed state. "Thank you Harry. I think I need a small break. So much paperwork for being Chancellor."

Harry chuckled as he placed the tray down. Heinrich was quick to take a drink and close his eyes in relief. No doubt glad for the kick of caffeine.

"I never understand why anyone would want to be a politician." Harry grinned. "Seems to stressful and stuffy for me."

Heinrich playfully rolled his eyes. "Ah. But your more of a free spirit who does whatever catches his fancy. You'd make a terrible politician."

Harry mocked gasped, a hand over his heart. "Heinrich, how could you say that. I'm hurt. I thought we were friends!? I think I might cry."

Heinrich smiled softly. "Even in tears, I'm sure no one could deny how beautiful you are."

Harry lightly blushed, a small smile upon his face. Sometime it still surprised him when others complimented or flirted with him. And Heinrich was such a smooth talker when he wanted to be, especially around Harry. He thinks it's a secret form of amusement for Heinrich to fluster Harry as much as he can when its just the two of them. 

"Flattery will get you no where, sir."

"I'm complimenting you."

Harry leaned closer to Heinrich, their faces only a foot away, a knowing smile upon his face. "Okay Heinrich, what do you want? You have that look in your eye of a man who is planning something."

Heinrich raised an eyebrow. "Have experience do you?"

"You'd be surprised." Harry answered vaguely.

Harry knew Heinrich was a bit curious about his life back in England though he never pushed for more details, content with whatever Harry decided to divulge. Harry had no problem talking and reminiscing about his school days and Ron and Hermione, but he was always so careful about not mentioning Tom. All Heinrich knew was that he had broken up with his ex and moved to Germany soon after.

Heinrich and Harry continued to gaze at each other, neither backing down from their impromptu staring contest.

"How about diner at my home Friday night after work?" Heinrich asked.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Dinner? What's the occasion?"

"Just a dinner between friends."

Harry grinned, straightening back up. "Sure, sounds nice. I'll finally get to see where you live and maybe even annoy you so much you'll regret it." Harry joked.

Heinrich gave a small smirk. "Harry, I highly doubt that. If I haven't gotten sick of you now, I don't think I ever will."

"You say that know," Harry said. "But we'll have to see what happens next."

"Indeed we will."

"Now get back to work." Harry said, mock sternly. "It looks like more documents appeared on your small break. Also, your Undersecretary wanted me to remind you that you have an appointment at 3 o'clock with Mr. Heinemann and the rest of the Bundestag (Federal Parliament). "

"Why did I ever want to be Chancellor?" Heinrich grumbled to himself. "Let Anna know to let me know twenty minutes till three."

"Of course." Harry said.

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. Constructive criticism is also welcome. 
> 
> I'm glad that you guys are enjoying my story! Honestly, this chapter was going to be so much longer but I decided cut it down because I hadn't updated anything in a while, and I didn't want to leave you hanging, so yeah. One more chapter of the past to present. Just bare with me!
> 
> Your comments give me inspiration!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN A LONG TIME!

**Six Months After Leaving Tom**

Harry blinked in surprise and confusion, before he gave a perplexed expression.

"I'm sorry? Could you repeat that?"

"I was saying that British Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his Undersecretary Tom Riddle will be arriving in a week's time, along with other political leaders from the world to meet with me. Will you be alright when Minister Fudge and his Undersecretary come to visit?"

Harry's eyes widen and he sucked in a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

"That's what I thought you said." Harry said weakly.

Heinrich gazed on in concern. "Is something the matter?"

Harry grimaces.

Should he tell him? Not telling him could have consequences when he came vis-à-vis with Tom. Harry wants to do this the most professional way, otherwise it would work against his reputation. After all, the Head Auror was always watching and complimenting him every so often. He can't let something like seeing his Ex coming to visit his new work place stop his career.

Harry exhaled, heart rate speeding within his chest.

"If I could, I would like to request time off for when the English political leaders come or to be stationed somewhere else."  

"May I know the reason why?" Heinrich asked seriously.

Harry gulped anxiously.

"Undersecretary Tom Riddle is my ex-fiance, sir." Harry grimaced. "Our relationship wasn't working so I left him and moved here to Germany. Seeing him may possibly ruin all the hard work and healing I have gone through since our break-up. I also don't want to cause a scene or any problems for you, sir."  

There he said it.

Now it was Heinrich's decision with what to do with that information.

"Hmm" Heinrich rubs his chin in thought.

"How long has you're break-up been?"

Harry swallowed. "About six months, sir. I know that seems like plenty of time but I cannot in good consciousness say that I won't get emotional if I were to see him now. I know I'm sounding selfish by saying this, but this is the truth."

The two lock gazes with what seems like eternity until Heinrich sighs and looks away.

"Very well. I will take your circumstances into account. I will have to speak with Head Auror Dietrich to see if he will have anyone available in such short notice. If not, we'll have just find other methods."

Harry bows slightly. "Thank you, sir."  

Just thinking about seeing Tom again after all these months made Harry feel a little anxiety. Hermione and Ron always said his heart was too big and he loved too easily. But with his childhood, it's no wonder he loved so easily.

Harry only hopes that this doesn't ruin the Head Auror's high opinion of him.

-

Perhaps Lady Luck decided to do him a favor, because Heinrich easily found someone to replace him on the days Fudge was scheduled to come to Germany.

Harry was even given the week off so there was no chance of him running into Fudge or Tom during their visit. Harry decide to invite Ron and Hermione over to his place. They just hung out with no pressure of facades, social ques or anything. Just three best friends enjoying their time spent together.

Though Harry was a bit paranoid in somehow being spotted by Tom out in public; even if it was in the muggle part of Berlin.

He returned back to work with no Fudge or Tom in sight, though it was disheartening and annoying when witches would continuously gossip about how handsome and charming Tom was. The way he flirted with them and even made hints about having them spent time with him at his hotel room.

It made Harry think, how long had Tom been doing that behind his back when they were together? Had he ever been good enough for Tom?

He had never been so glad to leave Britain and start anew. Harry _would_ find someone who loved and respected him, and he'd show everyone including Tom that he was better off.

His friends would be proud of him for his determination and commitment.

Now all Harry had to do was find someway to thank Heinrich for being so understanding.

At least Head Auror Dietrich didn't seem to think any different of Harry, and told him that he hoped not too many personal issues will affect his work.

Soon Harry wouldn't even have to feel anxious with the thoughts of meeting face to face with Tom. He just knows it.

He'll persevere. 

* * *

  **Seven Months After Leaving Tom**

Dinner was a pleasant affair when the two of them were together. Even as they sat in the fancy Muggle restaurant, a private booth with a few privacy spells, Harry enjoyed the small dinner between them. It didn't happen too often because Heinrich was so busy, but they would go out to dinner every couple of weeks.

Although if one was to ask his real thoughts, the dinners were starting to feel more date-like than a friendly co-worker/friend dinner. Harry doubted it was intentional though. He and Heinrich have only known each other for a few months since he started working and even the man had for some reason wanted ask him out on a date, Harry would've politely declined.

Not that Heinrich wasn't a catch, because he was, Harry just wasn't ready to get into another relationship so soon.

It was only last month that Heinrich had officially met his Ex and Minister Fudge for the first time.

Heinrich never said a word about his first impression of To- _Riddle,_ sticking to only saying his thoughts on Fudge. Perhaps, that was also to spare Harry from thinking about Riddle with the witches and wizards constantly gossiping about the man.

He could say in relative confidence that he was mostly over Riddle _now,_ but jumping head first into a new relationship seemed like a recipe for disaster; especially, with Harry's track record. And Harry was pretty good at ignoring things he didn't want to see. 

Because it seemed their relationship had been changing since last month, but Harry was unsure if that was a good thing or not. 

"The food here is very good." Harry said, after taking a sip of his wine, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite restaurants. I like to come here occasionally to relax and enjoy the food and atmosphere." Heinrich said.

Good, small talk. Harry could handle that. Thankfully, their conversations didn't seem to change, just the atmosphere around them. He wonders if he's just projecting all the growing tension between them day by day because he's overthinking it? Yeah, that was probably it.  

He needed to find something to take his mind off the ideas of romance.

"So it seems Ms. Fischer is around your office a lot more these days. I think she has a crush on you, mate." Harry smiled.

Merlin, what was wrong with him?! This was a topic he was specifically trying to avoid!! 

Heinrich grinned cheekily, "Jealous?"

Who knows anymore! Harry certainly didn't. He did feel a few pangs of annoyance every time he sees Ms. Fischer flirting with Heinrich, but that was because she wasn't doing her work! It was her job to focus on her tasks, not on very attractive politicians!

Merlin, he just wants to bang his head against a wall! Repeatedly! 

He snorts and jokes, "As if. I know your true personality. Ms Fischer could do much better."  

Heinrich was perfect. He would make his partner very happy and loved.

"You wound me." Heinrich dramatically places a hand upon his chest, "To think you would think so low of me. How cruel."

On the contrary, Harry admires him greatly.

He grins at their easy banter and atmosphere. It was one of their favorite pass times. At least that hasn't changed.

"Perhaps she does hold some romantic feelings for me, but I'm afraid she'll be sorely disappointed." Heinrich said.

His heart skips a beat.

"Oh? Why's that?"

Heinrich gives a mischievous grin. "I'm currently trying to get the person I like to see me in a romantic way, but it's a slow process. I'm hopeful they'll eventually come around."

...Oh.

..Was he disappointed?

Harry just smiled. "Well, perhaps one day they'll reciprocate your feelings."

Heinrich gazes seriously into Harry's eyes, the atmosphere suddenly a little tense.

"Perhaps they might. But I'll wait as long as possible for them."

Harry hopes he not blushing; and he wouldn't deny that he would be a little flattered if Heinrich was talking about him, but that was crazy. He mentally shakes his head, he didn't want a romantic relationship now anyway.

He nods and goes back to his food. He doesn't want to think about what that could mean right now. Now is only about two co-workers and friends have dinner together. He'll analyze Heinrich's words when he gets back home.

....Perhaps one day, he might come to like Heinrich romantically.

* * *

**Eight Months After Leaving Tom**

Hermione and Ron's mischievous grins made Harry a little nervous. He squirmed a bit in his seat, wishing he had something to occupy his hands, but Alda had yet to bring the tea. So he was stuck in an awkward situation, which Harry knows will only get more embarrassing.

"So?" Hermione begins, "Heinrich seems like a really nice guy."

Harry tried to smile, but he's pretty sure it came out a grimace. He has a feeling he knows where the line of questioning will go. 

Harry shrugs. "He's great. A really brilliant friend to have."

Ron just grins wider, wiggling his eyebrows. "Just friends?"

Alda pops in with a tray of tea and a tray of finger sandwiches and other snacks. Harry thanks her happily, ignoring Hermione's stink eye at him having a house-elf. Honestly, Hermione should know that Harry would never treat is elves with disrespect!

"Just friends." Harry stressed. "Besides, it would be unprofessionally of me to date someone I'm exclusively supposed to guard. Seems like a conflict of interest to me. I'm also trying to impress the Head Auror, remember?"

He now regrets ever letting his friends meet his boss/friend who may possibly be something more in the near future, and mentioning him constantly in his letters. At least Hermione looks a bit embarrassed to think Harry might sabotage his own career because he found his client hot. Ron laughed.

"I'm just so glad that your finally moving on from.., well, You-Know-Who." Hermione said a bit awkwardly. 

"Yeah what a bloody bastard. Still acts all high and mighty though." Ron grumbled. 

Harry laughs at the nickname his friends had started calling Riddle, even Heinrich thought it was amusing. 

"Trust me, I haven't thought much of him. And I doubt we'll see each other that much anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure Harry. Heinrich is Chancellor, so he'll definitely going on trips around the world to meet with other leaders." Hermione said. "And if your his bodyguard, you will eventually run into You-Know-Who. You can't run away from facing him forever."

Harry sighed. Yes, he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge Riddle forever, but he wasn't going to run away when the time eventually came. Sure he was ignoring the topic, but Harry knew what he was going to do when the time came..... mostly..... maybe. Whatever, he'd deal with it for sure _when_ it happened, no use planning for every little thing, that would just stress him out.

"Hermione, don't worry. I'm not going to run away when that happens, but I'm not going to worry about every little thing when it does happen." Harry reassured.

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, and he'll have his new man Heinrich to protect him from You-Know-Who! Maybe even curse the bloody hell out of him too! I'd love to see that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement. "Oh Ronald. If only."

The three of them laughed, Harry blushing the rest of the night when his friends teased him about Heinrich.

* * *

  **Nine Months After Leaving Tom**

Heinrich sighed. The paperwork just kept coming through with no end in sight. He looked up when he heard his office door opening to see Harry carrying a tray with coffee and a few snacks. He had never been so thankful to having a considerate bodyguard, though soon to be co-worker and employee of the German Magical Parliament. 

"Danke," Heinrich said, quickly taking a sip of his much needed coffee.

"You're welcome."

"Still having a bit of trouble with German?"

Harry pouts. "Well the only other language I can speak fluently is Parseltoungue. I understand quite a bit of German but I'm just not good at speaking it."

The first time Heinrich heard about Harry's ability to speak to snakes was quite a shock; even when it was demonstrated he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Now though, it's another unique thing about Harry that Heinrich really loves.

"You'll never get better if you don't practice." Heinrich lightly scolds.

Harry sticks his tongue out, before smiling. 

Heinrich pauses to gaze at Harry's smile. Seeing it always brightened his mood and energy; better than the coffee and sandwiches. He would do anything to keep Harry's smile aimed at him. 

"I can't believe you've almost been here five months! It feels like you've been here longer." Heinrich said, wanting a small break from his paperwork. 

Harry grins. "I know! It'll soon be a year since I moved from England. Sometimes I can't believe it."

"Well I'm glad you decided to move here. I think I would be a lot more stressed if you were not here with me."

"Me too."

The compatible sentence is broken with more papers appearing in the box for the Chancellor's signature.

Harry huffs in amusement as Heinrich is quick to take a large drink of his coffee and get back to work. It was always interesting with Harry around that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
